


happy birthday

by writerjisung



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerjisung/pseuds/writerjisung
Summary: The members of Dream have something planned for Jisung’s birthday





	happy birthday

**Author's Note:**

> hi~~ i had this idea for a while but i thought it would be perfect for jisung’s birthday!!! ot7 dream~ some chensung too!!! enjoy~ ^^ happy birthday to my cutest duckling, jisung!!!!

February 5th.

Today is a very special day for the youngest. A special day also known as Jisung’s birthday. He’s another year older, although it doesn’t feel like it has been a whole other year yet. He felt like just got used to his age from his last birthday just a few months ago. Now it’s going to take him another few weeks to remind himself that _no, you are this age now, remember?_

This early afternoon he is in the dorm alone. In the morning, the other members left to do some ‘things.’ Jisung knew they were trying to be sneaky, but they were really bad at it. They all probably went to a store to pick up a birthday cake and maybe pick up a gift or two. Or six. He liked the idea of the latter, of course, although he shouldn’t raise his expectations that high.

He had to find something to do in the meantime. He decided on laying across his bed in his room and worked on writing his novel. He was still writing the first chapter, but it was turning out pretty well if he does say so himself. He wrote for a little bit, a couple of short paragraphs, before he could feel himself dozing off. Lying on the bed was probably a mistake, but Jisung didn’t care and the others were taking too long doing whatever they’re doing. He tried to write at least one more sentence before giving into sleep, resting his head on his notebook.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_2:00_

Jisung was falling in and out of sleep at this time. He napped for about an hour and a half, and he keeps telling himself ‘just five more minutes’ without succeeding. He didn’t hear anyone walking into the dorm and calling his name since he successfully dozed off again. That person was apparently searching the entire dorm, checking the bedroom last and sighed in relief when they found Jisung sleeping in there. They went up to him quietly, the next thing they saw after Jisung himself was the notebook and chuckled quietly. It seems like him sleeping in the middle of writing is a regular thing, and the person finds it really cute. They began to shake Jisung’s arm gently and whispered.

“Jisung? You’re not going to sleep your special day away are you?”

Jisung hummed in response and swooshed away the hand that was shaking him. He turned over to his side, back facing the person.

“Jisungie~ get up!” The person took his arm and started pulling him up. “I want to talk to you about something.”

Jisung finally sat up, stretching his arms and turned around, seeing Mark standing behind him.

“What? What did I do?” 

“What did you...? No, I mean...I just....”

Jisung doesn’t know if it’s only him still waking up or if he truly doesn’t understand what is Mark trying to say. Mark shook his head and tried saying his thoughts again.

“I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you for working hard and giving your best effort. Our team wouldn’t be the same without you.” 

Once again, Jisung doesn’t know if he’s still waking up or just confused. Mark sighed to himself and smiled.

“You’ll see.” he took a few steps back before leaving the room. “Happy birthday, Jisung Park.”

Jisung barely said a ‘thank you’ before Mark left. That was a bit weird if he thinks so himself. But at the same time it was really nice for the leader to say that to him. He really did appreciate it and blamed his sleepy self for not getting it right away.

_2:15_

Jisung is still sitting on the bed and was thinking of writing some more of his novel, hoping that he doesn’t end up falling asleep again. He’s doing pretty well this time considering how much he has written in just a few minutes. He has gotten so into his writing that he didn’t notice another coming into the room. 

“Jisung!”

The voice was only loud enough to scare Jisung from his little world, losing all concentration. When he looked up at where the voice came from, Renjun was standing in front of him. 

“Are you working hard? Is it going well?”

Jisung blinked. It took him a few seconds to respond, until he looked down at the notebook on his lap and a light bulb went off in his head. 

“Oh, yes! It’s going great!” 

Renjun nodded at his response. He moved closer to ruffle Jisung’s hair for a second.

“That’s good! You’re going to do amazing things in your future. You work so hard and it always pays off. I’m happy you are here with us, doing things that you love.”

Jisung let out giggles while his hair was being ruffled. The oldest member love teasing him, despite being mocked annoyed sometimes. Renjun walked towards the door to leave, but not without saying happy birthday. Jisung said thank you to him as well.

_2:30_

Jisung continued to write some more since he has been on fire with the ideas in his head at the moment. He wanted to get all of them down before he forgets them later and blames himself for it. It’s okay if it doesn’t make sense right now, he can always edit those ideas at a later time.

Although he is writing away again, he is more aware of his surroundings this time. Someone else came inside the room and he looked up, seeing that it was Jeno.

“Happy birthday, Jisung!”

“Thank you!” Jisung beamed.

“You know, Jisung? You are a very talented person. You were already talented from the beginning, but it’s truly amazing to watch you get even more better every day. Keep it up.”

Jeno showed a thumbs up to Jisung, to which he returned, before leaving the room. 

Jisung thought for a moment. The older members are coming in one by one to say something about him along with a birthday message. Although he doesn’t know what to say back besides ‘thank you’, he does appreciate what everyone said so far. All of these compliments are very nice to hear, especially on his special day.

_2:45_

Jisung went ahead and wrote a few more ideas for his book before stopping for the time being. He looked over what he wrote today, taking the time to make a few minor changes to make his ideas more clear.

While he was doing that, another person comes in the room. At this point, Jisung is expecting everyone to enter eventually. Not that he minds or anything. 

Donghyuck came up to the younger with no sound. Jisung looked up at him, waiting for him to speak. No one said anything for what feels like a few minutes. As Jisung was about to speak, Donghyuck launched himself forward and started tickling him. 

“Happy birthday! Happy birthday! Keep being your amazing self!” Donghyuck said between between laughs. 

Jisung couldn’t get any words out because he’s feeling a mix of shock and laughing because of the tickling. 

The tickling lasted a few seconds longer before Donghyuck stopped and left the room, still laughing at what happened. Jisung was left laughing as well. It’s one way to say happy birthday, and although he didn’t say it out loud, he liked it.

_3:00_

A new hour.

Jisung closed his notebook, setting it next to him as he laid back on the bed. He wondered if the older members had anything else planned besides this one. Chances are they’re all hiding something and everyone agreed to come in one at a time as some kind of distraction. That is probably the case, although he does know that what everyone is saying is genuine. 

His thoughts were disrupted when he heard someone calling his name from the door way. 

He sat upright and saw Jaemin there, smiling at him.

“Jaemin!””

“Jisung!” Jaemin fully came into the room, standing in front of the younger and ruffled his hair for a moment. “Happy birthday!”

“Thank you!” Jisung laughed as his hair was being ruffled.

“You’re welcome.” Jaemin said. “You work hard every day. Don’t forget to rest well too, okay? Don’t overwork yourself.”

Jisung nodded. “Please take care of yourself too.”

“Thank you. I will.” Jaemin nodded as well, leaving the room. 

This leaves one more person. The person that Jisung looks forward to the most during all of this.

_3:15_

Jisung finally decided to stand up after all this time. He probably has to anyway, because the last person he would need to leave the room and have a proper celebration with everyone, which he is excited for.

He went to put his notebook away, and not too long afterwards a pair of hands covered his eyes. He knew immediately who it was by the size of them, and the voice that spoke not too longer after covering them.

“Guess who?”

Jisung couldn’t help but to smile. How could he not.

“Hmmmmm, the sun himself?”

Both of them giggled as Jisung removed the hands from his vision and turned around to see Chenle behind him. 

“Hi~” Chenle said softly.

“Hi~” Jisung said a bit more softly back.

The two of them hugged and stayed like that. It feels nice. Soft. Warm. For some reason, being hugged by his boyfriend on this particular day feels extra special. Jisung really wouldn’t mind if they just stayed like this for the rest of the day. 

“Happy birthday. I hope you’re always happy no matter what life throws at you. You’re really amazing and I’m glad you are here with us,” Chenle hugged the younger a bit tighter. “and I’m glad you’re here with me. You are a wonderful best friend and truly the best boyfriend ever.”

Jisung moved a hand to Chenle’s hair and began weaving his fingers through it. 

“You’re so amazing.” Chenle continued. “Everything about you is amazing. I will tell you that for as long as I live.”

“Thank you.” Jisung’s voice was barely audible. “Thank you. Thank you so much. You’re the best.”

The two of them stayed in their position for a while longer, until Chenle pulled back a bit to look up at the younger. 

“We should go meet with everyone else. They’re waiting for you.”

Jisung nodded in response, taking Chenle’s hand, who lead him out the room to the living room where everyone else is. Everyone was already there, with a birthday cake and presents and they all sung happy birthday immediately upon his entrance in the room. 

He tried not to show it, but all of this is definitely making Jisung tear up. Everyone’s happy. He is happy. With what everyone has said to him individually, to this with everyone together, this has to be one of the best planned birthdays ever. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_6:00_

A few hours went by since the celebration. Everyone had a good time, the presents were wonderful and the cake was really good too. It’s one of the best birthdays Jisung ever had and he wouldn’t have spent it any other way.

But today is not over just yet. 

Chenle insisted for the past few weeks that he wanted to treat him to anything he wants. Jisung did take the offer, but haven’t fully come up with anything he wanted yet. That’s when he suggested that they should just go and walk around for a while. If he finds anything or thinks of anything, he would let Chenle know.

For right now, they’re walking around, hand in hand, with no set destination in mind. This alone already makes them happy. Being together just the two of them, what could ever be better. If celebrating Jisung’s birthday with everyone is amazing, this moment is the cherry on top. Sometimes they walk in a comfortable silence. Other times they would compliment each other and mock fight over who’s the cuter one. There were even times where Chenle kissed Jisung’s hand just to see him blush and look even cuter. 

“You’re so cute, you know.”

“No, I don’t know.” Jisung teased.

Chenle looked mock hurt, but couldn’t hold his laughter in. He took a quick moment to stand on his toes to kiss Jisung’s cheek. 

“You’re very cute, birthday boy.” 

After Jisung’s initial reaction, giggling at the contact made, he repeated the action back by leaning down to kiss Chenle’s cheek. Neither of them could stop smiling at these small moments. 

“I know we just had cake but,” Jisung finally came up with something that he wanted. “Could we maybe get ice cream?”

“Anything you want, birthday boy.” Chenle flashed a smile towards his boyfriend.

The day overall was so nice, so amazing. Jisung loved every bit of it. Every thought that everyone put in to make his special day that much more special.


End file.
